Naruto's Fire Cat
by WriterPON3
Summary: Naruto finds a new friend one rainy night when his landlord kicks him out of the building for the night. And now he has a new Ninja Animal. Her name is Kilala.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Naruto's New Friend**

The eight year old Naruto was looking miserable in the rain. He had forgotten his apartment key and the landlord of his building refused to let him in his own apartment. The blonde haired child sat with his knees against his chest sniffling under the only shelter he could find. A bench with a covering over it. He couldn't go to the old man cause it was late and he didn't know where the Sarutobi compound was, he didn't know where Iruka-Sensei lived, he couldn't even seek shelter in stores because he would be thrown out. Literally. The owners would pick him up by his clothes and hurl him out. Usually into alley's where he would hit his head against the wall or doors where mud puddles and other filth where piled up. The miserable blonde simply tried to get some rest when he heard it.

"Mew." A tiny meow came from beneath the bench.

"Huh?" Naruto perked up. "A kitty?" He asked. He looked down and gasped. It was a cat all right. But not an ordinary cat. It had TWO TAILS! And it had fangs and small flames surrounding it to keep warm.

"A two tailed kitty." Naruto said with a smile. He bent down and picked her up (He could just tell it was female.) "Hi Miss Kitty. Do you have a name?" He asked.

"Mew." The neko said and she jumped from Naruto's arms onto his shoulders and crawled all over him making him giggle.

"That tickles." He said as the neko's tails rubbed against his neck. The feline nuzzled his cheek and suddenly Naruto felt warmer than he had been in hours. "Wanna come home with me?" He asked the cat. "I think I can find a kunai or senbon to pick the lock."

"Mew." The neko nodded her head.

A name suddenly popped into his head. "Alright Kilala, let's go home." He said as the rain stopped and the moon peaked behind the clouds in beams of moonlight. "We'll go see the old man in the morning before the Academy." He said to the feline in his arms.

"Mew." Kilala mewed with her eyes closed in happiness that the blonde had chosen her actual name.

The next morning Naruto snuck past the mean secretary that was Sakura Haruno's mom with his new friend hidden in his shirt. "Easy Kilala, we're almost at Old Man Hokage's office." He reassured the mewling and squirming fire cat.

"Mew." Came from his chest area.

"Ahh, Good morning Naruto, your cutting it a bit close to class time aren't you?" The elderly Sarutobi Hiruzen asked his favorite blonde.

"Really good reason Hokage-Jiji." Naruto said and Kilala popped out of his shirt with a "Mew."

To say Hiruzen was shocked would be an understatement. His pipe fell onto his desk. "A Fire Cat."

"Is that what Kilala-chan is?" Naruto asked. "I just thought she was a kitty with two tails." Naruto said as said Neko jumped onto Hiruzen's desk and shook its body.

"A Two Tailed Neko Matta." Hiruzen said in another shocked tone. "Naruto where did you find...Kilala-chan you called her?"

"The landlord of my apartment wouldn't let me in when I forgot my key and kicked me out of the building for the night." Naruto said sadly. "But I found Kilala-chan under a bench when I was avoiding the rain last night. She kept me warm until I was able to pick the lock with a spare senbon I found outside." He giggled when Kilala hopped onto his head and curled up into a ball in his hair.

"Naruto Neko-Matta's are extremely rare in this day and age. Two Tailed ones even more so." The Hokage told the eight year old who was giggling as Kilala purred on top of his head.

"Really? Kilala-chan is a rare animal?" Naruto asked with interest. "Can you tell me anytihng about them Jiji?"

"Well, their obviously felines, their extremely loyal to their partners and they often outlive their partners but remain loyal to their family line when their partner's die." The old man told the ninja in training. "I'd suggest that you start training her as a Nin Animal."

"Like Dog Breath's clan the Inuzuka's?" Naruto asked with more interest.

"Dog Breath? Oh you mean Kiba." Hiruzen chuckled. Naruto only gave nicknames to those he liked. "Yes. Like the Inuzuka's Ninja Dogs. I'll get her registered for you as soon as I'm done with my paperwork today but you'll have to get her immunized at the Veterinary office." He said Naruto a Late Excuse.

"Right Jiji. Promise." Naruto said as he turned to leave with Kilala now on his shoulder. "You know Jiji, its too bad there isn't more that one of you. That way you could get done faster." He said as he ran out the door ignoring the protests of hallway travellers that he nearly ran into.

"More of me?" Hiruzen asked outloud in confusion. Then he had a glorious Epiphany. "From the Mouths of Babes!" He sid in complete happiness. He made a cross shaped hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Poof. Three Sarutobi clones appeared behind his desk. "Your to do all my paperwork today." He said as he left the office. Carrying an orange book he slipped out of his safe. The clones looked to the mountain of paperwork and started crying anime tears.

"Well, let's get started. Clone one said and he handed the others a stack of one hundred papers to start with.

**To Be Continued...**

**Start of a new fic that's NOT A CROSSOVER! Only Inuyasha elements will be Kilala and a certain sword from Bankotsu...**

**Please Leave A Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Obligatory Sakura, Sasuke and Council Bashing Chapter**

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei, Mizuki-teme." Naruto said as he hated Mizuki, He was always cruel to him.

"Uzumaki I have told you time and time again to address me as Mizuki-Sensei." Mizuki growled out at the Kyuubi container.

"The Old Man said to give this to you." Naruto said to Iruka handing him a note the Sandaime had given him.

"Registering...a Nin Animal?" Iruka asked in confusion.

"Mew." Kilala poked herself out of Naruto's hair. Iruka blinked at the adorable feline.

"This is Kilala-chan. She's a Neko-matta." Naruto introduced his new friend to the class while reaching up to pet her.

"Baka!" Sakura Haruno shouted. "Neko-Matta's have been extinct for centuries. And if they where around today they wouldn't hang around a baka like you!" She threw her pen at him which Iruka caught and he glared at her.

"Miss Haruno, detention for assault in the classroom. Even if Kilala isn't a Neko-Matta Naruto registered her as his Nin Animal this morning in the Sandaime's office.

"Sasuke-kun should have that cat! Hand it over!" Sakura demanded as she marched up to Naruto hoping to gain Sasuke's favor and love.

HISS! "MREOW!"

"OW!" Sakura brought up her bleeding hand up to her mouth and began to suckle on it. But the bleeding wasn't stopping. "That beast scratched me! I want it dead!" She ordered Mizuki and Iruka. "My mom is the female head of the Civilian Council and I demand..." She cowered feeling the KI coming off of Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka because of the way she was acting, Mizuki because of the insiuation that she, an Academy Student, could order around Chunin teachers.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO THE NURSE ALREADY!" Iruka shouted using his Big Head Shouting Jutsu. "Damn that clan's females are annoying."

"Her mother was the exact same way. Remember?" Mizuki asked in annoyance.

Iruka shuddered. He had just entered the Academy when Sayuki Haruno was in the graduating class. She failed. Her daughter had inherited her father's book smarts. "Just go sit down." He told Naruto who looked visibly shaken by the whole experience.

Later that afternoon, Naruto had gone home with Kiba to meet his sister who was the Vetirinarian. She had retired from the Ninja life early in her twenties when she settled down with a nice civilian man. He married into the clan of course, so she could keep the Inuzuka name.

"I love dogs. I love dogs. I love dogs." Hana Inuzuka kept repeating to herself the moment she saw the tiny neko.

"Excuse me Miss? Kiba-ni said you could help get Kilala-chan her shots?" Naruto asked the former ninja who was fighting her love for dogs wth the sight of this adorable kitten.

"Mew."

"CUTE!" She shouted and hugged the feline close. "Whose a pretty pussy cat huh? Huh?" She snuggled Kilala close who was very disturbed by both the dog scent on her and

Her two partners sweat dropped when they saw their owner hugging a tiny CAT of all things close.

"MISS HANA! CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE KILALA CHAN HER SHOTS?" Naruto shouted over Hana's ramblings about Kilala.

"Oh...right. Sorry. I forgot myself there." She regained her composure and dutifully gave Kilala her requierd shots. The neko was very well behaved.

"Whose a pretty kitty huh?" Hana asked as she petted Kilala's back again while said feline purred. "You can bring her back anytime Naruto-kun." She praised the neko-matta. "Bye bye Kilala-chan." She cooed over to the neko who was on Naruto's shoulder.

"Weird ass lady." Naruto muttered.

"Naruto-kun." Said a familiar voice of an ANBU.

"Hello Inu-Ni." Naruto said to the Dog masked ANBU. "What's up?"

"The Council has called a meeting about a certain feline you have on your head." Inu said looking at the Neko who had buried herself in Naruto's golden locks.

"Hi Jiji. What's wrong?" Naruto asked the old Kage who sat in his official Kage garmets.

"You will address him as Sandaime-Sama you little d-brat." A fat merchant hissed before feeling KI being sent to him.

"Lord Hokage that monster the brat has attacked my little Sakura today! She needed Five stitches! I want it terminated!" Demanded Sayuki Haruno.

"According to the Chunin teachers, Sakura Haruno tried to forcibly remove Kilala-chan from Naruto's person." Hiruzen said as he puffed on his pipe. "She was merely protecting herself and Naruto-kun."

"Then we demand that the brat hand the beast over to Uchiha-Sama!" Another civilian demanded. "A clanless brat like this...boy...will only bring shame to our village."

"YOU IDIOTS!" Naruto shouted at the Civilian council with lung power to rival the Haruno clan. "You have to be the most idiotic people on EARTH to think that you have the power to DEMAND anything from Jiji! Look at them!" He said to the Shinobi Council pointing to the Civilian Council. "This is the feces of when Incompetence eats too much stupidity!" Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio snickered behind their palms. Troublesome brat. Thought one Shikaku Nara. "Your all part of a Multi Headed Jackass!" Hiashi Hyuuga sweatdropped. He had thought that for quite some time. Its about time someone said it outright. He let out a deep breath. "Sorry Jiji-chan, I forgot myself. "

"Your forgiven Naruto-kun. Go home. I'll deal with these idiots."

**To Be Continued...**

**Naruto's rant comes from the King of the Hill episode when Bill joins a men's chorus called the Harmonoholics. It was Dale's rant. **


End file.
